haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Pilate
Pilate (Kreyol: Pilat) is a commune in the Plaisance Arrondissement, in the Northern Department of Haiti. The population was 54,040 at the 2015 census. It includes the village of Ravine Trompette. ]] About Pilate is one of the oldest communes of the Northern Department. The town of Pilate is crossed by the Trois Rivières River in the heart of the Northern Mountain Range. Pilate is about 40km from the port city of Cap-Haïtien. Geography Pilate is located at 19.6667° N, 72.5486° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 120.80 square kilometers (46.41 square miles), of which 97.42 km² (80%) is rural, 23.38 km² (19%) is suburban, and 0.77 km² (1%) is urban. It is bordered on the north by the city of Borgne, on the northeast by the town of Port-Margot, on the southeast by the city of Plaisance, and on the west by the Artibonite Department cities of Gonaïves and Gros-Morne. Pilate has eight communal sections. It is an interior commune, whose topography consists primarily of foothills, and its climate is normal. Its inhabitants bear the name of Pilatois. Neighborhoods Demography Economy The local economy is based on growing coffee, cocoa and fruit as well as yams. In terms of economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality is not well equipped. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune; there are only three Zone Inspectors. Two kindergaten, 15 public primary schools, seveal private and one congregational have been inventoried in the commune. At secondary level, the commune has eight schools including one public and seven private. In addition, three professional schools have been identified. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Pilate. The commune has a hospital with a doctor, a dentist, nurses, auxiliaries, laboratory technicians and a field of health workers. Security At the level of the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the municipality of Pilate has a police station, a court of peace and a registry office. Culture Religion Forty four temples were counted in the commune. The Wesleyan temples turn out to be the most numerous, twelve in total. Organizations ]] The municipality of Pilate does not have representation of political parties, however, it has three grassroots organizations. It's primary NGO is Heifer International Haiti. Utilities Regarding water availability, the town has nine rivers and over fifty sources. Only the city center is electrified. Leisure As Leisure, the town has no library nor cinema hall, sometimes the parish hall serves as a theater. We practice the football (soccer) with one space available. The municipality of Pilate has no momuments or sites. She celebrates her patron saint "Santa Rosa de Lima" every 30th of August. Communication the telephone service operates with an available line. Moreover, in the press field, there is a radio station in the city, there is no newspaper / magazine or television station. Environment is surrounded by forests.]] Pilate is a beautiful and very green little Haitian city on top of a mountain. Waking up in Pilate is a breath of fresh air, literally... Pilate is one of the rare places in Haiti that one can sleep all night long with no air conditioning and no fans. Transportation , Haiti]] The streets of Pilate are fully paved although, getting there from Gros-Morne is an exciting off-road experience. Mòn Kalvè (Morne Calvaire or Calvary Hill in English) a steep rocky hill right outside the city. "Si ti kò-w pa bon, pa pran chans monte Mòn Kalvè nan Pilate... LOL... Se eksperyans k-ap pale... " References "Pilate, Haiti - Experience it" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TUWB_2EYC8 Pilate4.png|Pilate, Haiti dsc00211.jpg|River in Pilate 82458298.jpg|Pilate Town Hall 501566.jpg|Children's rights day - Pilate, Haiti Pl4.jpg|Street scene - Pilate, Nord, Haiti P8.jpg|Lycee Pilate (High School) pl5.jpg|Pilate well.jpg|Well in Pilate Pilate 101818.png|High School Pilate 101818a.png|High School Pilate 101818b.png|Police Station Pilate 101818d.png|Rural "Road" - Pilate, Haiti Pilate 101818e.png|Pilate, Haiti Pilate 101818f.png|Pilate, Haiti Pilate 101818h.png|Pilate Marketplace Michael Vedrine Category:Plaisance arrondissement Category:Nord Department, Haiti Category:Communes with 5 neighbors Category:Route D-116 Category:Coffee production Category:Assorted fruit production Category:Yam production Category:Cocoa production